I Love You, Goodbye
I Love You, Goodbye is the fourteenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary THE BIG DAY — With the final preparations for her union to Jackson underway, Hayley begins to question whether the ritual will actually work. After arriving to the compound, Elijah has a tense encounter with Klaus and quickly suspects that his brother may be up to something. Meanwhile, Kol, who is harboring a devastating secret from Davina, seeks help from Rebekah when he realizes time is not on his side. Lastly, Cami makes a startling revelation involving baby Hope. Marcel also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair/Rebekah Mikaelson Uncredited *Frank Francisco as Werewolf Wedding Guest *Laidee P. Jas as Werewolf *Steven A.D. Taylor as Vampire *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Preston Baker as Vampire *Jason Claspell as Werewolf Trivia * Jackson meets Hope for the very first time. * Finn is revived in this episode by Freya's magic, with help from her talisman, which he was wearing during his confrontation with Elijah in the previous episode. * Hayley and Jackson marry with the wolves and vampires of New Orleans in attendance. Once the marriage is completed, the wolves' eyes glow amber to show their newly-found power as part of Hayley and Jackson's joint pack. * Klaus kills the last remaining werewolf leaders who refused to relinquish their allegiance to the witches. Jackson considers this a kind gesture on Klaus' part, though in his usual twisted way. * After the wedding, Klaus invites Hayley and Jackson to live in the compound with him. * Hope is introduced to the New Orleans supernatural society during the wedding party. * Elijah tells Hayley that he plans to leave the compound and live in Algiers with Marcel and his vampires. He believes that, with his guidance, the vampire community could grow in a positive way. * Davina and Kol finally completed the golden dagger in this episode. * Despite his and Rebekah's best efforts, Kol is unable to break the hex and dies at the end of the episode. He dies with Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Davina at his side. In his last moments, he claims to no longer fear death because his family are finally with him and care about his fate. ** Rebekah promises Kol before he dies that they will consecrate him as a New Orleans witch and that she will not leave her new body until she finds a way to resurrect him. ***She was unable to keep her promise due to The Strix killing her witch body and cursing her Original one causing her to have Elijah to dagger her. * After resurrecting Finn, Freya tells him that Dahlia will sense Hope when she starts to use magic and that Esther, for all her power, was nothing compared to their aunt. Continuity * Oliver was mentioned in this episode. He was killed by a hex inflicted by the witches in Wheel Inside the Wheel. * Elijah mentioned Ansel in this episode. He was killed by Klaus in Chasing the Devil’s Tail. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **St. Anne's Church **The Bayou **Lafayette Cemetery *Arkansas **Morgue Body Count *Kaleb Westphall - hexed; killed by Finn Mikaelson. *Kol - hexed; killed by Finn Mikaelson as a spirit through Kaleb's death. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode to bill Yusuf Gatewood as a series regular. *This episode had about 1.44 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :Klaus (to Hayley): "No family of mine is getting married in a swamp." :Elijah (to Klaus): "What are you planning?" :Klaus (to Elijah): "Let Jackson have Hayley. In truth, his reign will be short lived." :Elijah (to Klaus): "You can't honestly believe that I will allow you to harm Jackson on the day of Hayley's wedding." :Klaus (to Elijah): "He is not one of us." |-|Episode Quotes= :Kol (to Davina): "I'm not. We're under the same stars. It's some guy, and he's with his girl, and he thinks he's got all the time in the world, and he's right. And I hate him." ---- :Kol (to Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah): "All my life, all I ever wanted was for you lot to care about me." :Rebekah (to Kol): "Kol, listen to me. You don't have long. You're going to die. But you will die a witch, and we will consecrate your body. You will join the Ancestors of the French Quarter and those spirits can be brought back. And I promise you, brother, I will not leave this body until I find a way to bring you home." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - I Love You, Goodbye Trailer The Originals - I Love You, Goodbye Clip-0 The Originals - Inside I Love You, Goodbye The Originals - Episode 2.14 - I Love You, Goodbye - Sneak Peek 2 Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals - 2x14(b).jpg The Originals - 2x14(a).jpg BQcpwRHpXL8.jpg The Originals - 2x14.jpg Jayley Wedding Scan.jpg Hayley_2x14.jpg Hayley_2x14-2.jpg Hayley_and_Jackson_2x14.jpg Jackson_and_Hayley_2x14-.png OR214b 0113 0119r FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO_214_0007Hope.jpg TO_214_0014CamiHope.jpg TO_214_0019CamiHope-Elijah.jpg TO_214_0020CamiHope.jpg TO_214_0030Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO_214_0032Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO_214_0033KlausHayley.jpg TO_214_0058DavinaJoss.jpg TO_214_0070DavinaJoss.jpg TO_214_0080DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0091Davina.jpg TO_214_0092Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0099JacksonAiden.jpg TO_214_0126Klaus.jpg TO_214_0128Jackson.jpg TO_214_0137Freya.jpg TO_214_0140Freya.jpg TO_214_0145Vincent.jpg TO_214_0155DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0174.jpg TO_214_0176Freya.jpg TO_214_0184DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0190Davina.jpg TO_214_0196DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0198DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0202Freya.jpg TO_214_0204Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0212Vincent.jpg TO_214_0214Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0227DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0235Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0248Hayley.jpg TO_214_0262HayleyRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0283Rebekahv-Hayley.jpg TO_214_0286HayleyRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0290Hayley-Rebekahv.jpg TO_214_0301Josh-Aiden.jpg TO_214_0302Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_214_0313Josh-Aiden.jpg TO_214_0323Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_214_0353ElijahCami-Hope.jpg TO_214_0360Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO_214_0359Klaus.jpg TO_214_0377HayleyHope-Elijah.jpg TO_214_0382Jackson-HayleyHope.jpg TO_214_0392Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO_214_0406Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO_214_0412Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO_214_0415KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0431Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0438KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0446Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0450KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0469Hope.jpg TO_214_0490HayleyHopeElijah.jpg TO_214_0495Elijah.jpg TO_214_0503HayleyHope.jpg TO_214_0526-ElijahHayley.jpg TO_214_0527Hayley.jpg TO_214_0563Jackson.jpg TO_214_0566Aiden-Jackson.jpg TO_214_0577JacksonAiden.jpg TO_214_0580JacksonAiden.jpg TO_214_0583Hayley-Jackson.jpg TO_214_0604Hayley-Jackson.jpg TO_214_0614Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO_214_0633HayleyJackson.jpg TO_214_0646DavinaJosh.jpg TO_214_0651DavinaJoshAiden.jpg TO_214_0653Josh.jpg TO_214_0655Aiden.jpg TO_214_0667HayleyJackson.jpg TO_214_0680HayleyJacksonMary.jpg TO_214_0688Klaus.jpg TO_214_0728Elijah.jpg TO_214_0738Mary.jpg TO_214_0748HayleyJackson.jpg TO_214_0756Hayley.jpg TO_214_0757Jackson.jpg TO_214_0765Aiden.jpg TO_214_0778Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO_214_0780Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO_214_0831KlausElijah.jpg TO_214_0875DavinaJosh.jpg TO_214_0880Davina.jpg TO_214_0882Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0884Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0891Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0901Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0908Cami-KlausHope.jpg TO_214_0917CamiHope.jpg TO_214_0919Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_214_0924Klaus.jpg TO_214_0942HayleyJackson.jpg TO_214_0949Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_214_0950Josh-Aiden.jpg TO_214_0981KlausHayleyHope.jpg TO_214_1002Jackson.jpg TO_214_1005Elijah.jpg TO_214_1007Klaus.jpg TO_214_1014DavinaKalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1022Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1025Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1028Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1035Elijah-Hayley.jpg TO_214_1043Elijah.jpg TO_214_1059Hayley.jpg TO_214_1071KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1077MarcelGia.jpg TO_214_1078KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1093Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1094Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_1108Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1110Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_1121KalebDavina.jpg TO_214_1142KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1143Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1155Hayley.jpg TO_214_1158Jackson.jpg TO_214_1186Hayley.jpg TO_214_1202Jackson.jpg TO_214_1208Davina.jpg TO_214_1215KlausElijah.jpg TO_214_1222Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1229KlausElijahRebekahvKaleb.jpg TO_214_1234KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1249Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1254Davina.jpg TO_214_1266Klaus.jpg TO_214_1267Elijah.jpg TO_214_1268Davina.jpg TO_214_1272Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1279KalebRebekahv-Davina.jpg TO_214_1281KlausElijah.jpg TO_214_1290FreyaVincent.jpg TO_214_1297Freya-Vincent.jpg TO_214_1307Vincent-Freya.jpg TO_214_1314HayleyHope-Jackson.jpg TO_214_1317HayleyHope.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters